Supplementary light modules can be accommodated in the housing of a headlamp in addition to main light modules for providing a low beam or a high beam, and are usually located in a spatially coordinate assembly to the main light module in the housing of the headlamp. Newer models of headlamps have non-active, static supplementary light modules incorporated in the headlamp, which are only activated and deactivated for a cornering light function, a turning light module and/or a fog light function. Light modules of this type can likewise have a light/dark border (LDB), like that of the main light module, in order to avoid blinding other traffic, for example. Accordingly, it may also be necessary to adjust the supplementary light module in a headlamp.
DE 101 40 277 A1 shows a supplementary light module for a vehicle headlamp, which is designed as a cornering light module and is accommodated in the housing of the headlamp. The cornering light module is designed as an integral part of a high beam module, and is located between a low beam module and the high beam module. It is disadvantageous that a separate adjustment of the cornering light module, in particular with regard to the propagation direction of the light emitted by a lamp of the cornering light module, is not possible.
DE 198 43 817 A1 shows a headlamp for a vehicle having various supplementary light modules, which are accommodated in the housing of the headlamp in addition to a main light module for providing a low beam light. A first supplementary light module is designed as a cornering light module, and a second supplementary light module is designed as a fog light module. The supplementary light modules are designed as projection light modules, and are angled in relation to the propagation direction of the light provided by the low beam light module. As a result of the stationary inclination of the cornering light module, it can be installed in a fixed manner in the housing of the headlamp, such that a displacement, in particular of the projection lens of the cornering light module, can be prevented. The cornering light of the headlamp facing the curve can be generated independently of the low beam thereby, and superimposed on the low beam while driving through the curve.
A further assembly for a supplementary light module in a headlamp for a vehicle is made known from DE 10 2006 038 915 A1, which can be pivoted about an axis by means of a beam range controller. The accommodation of the supplementary light module is shown only schematically thereby, and the beam range of the light emitted by the cornering light module can be varied by the pivoting thereof about the horizontal axis, in order to avoid blinding other traffic, for example.
Newer models of headlamps are preferably constructed using static light modules having semiconductor light sources, and a supplementary light function, such as a cornering light, a turning light and/or a fog light are activated as needed, in that the lamp allocated to the supplementary light module is switched on, without mechanically moving the light module in the headlamp. By way of example, a cornering light module can be rigidly accommodated in the headlamp housing, and an activated low beam light can be added thereto when, for example, the vehicle travels around a curve, or when a turning situation is present, such that a turning light function can be fulfilled by the cornering light module at the same time.
Despite the static installation situation of further light modules in headlamps of newer models, an adjustment of the supplementary light modules is necessary, at least for alignment purposes. Usually, supporting frames are provided for this, via which the supplementary light module can be moved, or can be accommodated such that it can be adjusted, respectively, in the headlamp housing. Significant heat arises, however, at the installation location of the light sources as a result of the increasingly used semiconductor light sources, which must be discharged via heat sinks, and it is normally provided that the lamps be accommodated over the heat sinks in the supporting frame. An effective heat discharge and a simple accommodation of the supplementary light modules is made more difficult thereby, however, because the heat sinks are large, and exert increased forces on the supporting frames when the headlamp is subjected to dynamic loads. In particular, it is difficult to adjust the supplementary light modules because they are installed in the headlamp such that they cannot be accessed, such that the alignment of the headlamp prior to its installation in a vehicle may be very complicated.